The WereBears
The WereBears is a 2D disney children's show based on the forgotten toy franchise of the same name and it's comics series. Plot Summary In the small remote village of Munchen-Luncheon in Bavaria, Baron Egon Baconburger is the friendliest and kindest toy maker around. But he has the secret of a nightmare, he has fallen victim of a curse on his family, that turns him into werewolf whenever the moon is full. But the curse has also passed on cute teddy bears he had produced. Plus, the Witch Hazel has created four menacing beasts known as the TerrorTeds to tear the Bears to bits. Join the WereBears and their friend Nisa as they embark (or "enhowl") on adventures of both friendship, darkness, and fun! Cast Protagonists *'The WereBears '- a small group of teddy bears made by Baron Egon Baconburger and like him are cursed to turn into werewolf-like teddy bears whenever the moon is full. **'Howler' - A light blue bear wearing yellow trousers. Having some leadership qualities, Howler tends to be curious about the world, mostly the forrest and the village. He looks up to Growler very strongly. **'Growler' - An orange bear wearing dark blue trousers and a badge. The self-proclaimed leader of the bears, Growler is normally grumpy, stern, and very serious, although he displays a more casual side. Growler has soft side for Howler, even "adopting" him as his little brother. **'Gums' - A dark blue bear with a pompom hat. When transformed, he has no teeth and menacing drool. Gums has creative mind, usually admiring the nature around him. His creativity also comes in handy with inventions. He is also very claustrophobic. **'Grizzler' - A yellow bear with a striped shirt. Having the biggest heart in the group, Grizzler is timid and gentle. He ends most of his sentences with "Grizzle". **'Fang' - A red bear with a baseball cap. When transformed , he grows a single tooth. A somewhat sporty kind of bear, Fang is very fond and willing for adventures. *'Baron Egon Baconburger' - a wise & kind-hearted toymaker and the creator of the WereBears. Cursed to turn into a werewolf when the moon is full, he is cheerful wherever a man or werewolf. He is shown like a father figure to the bears and a grandfather/uncle figure to Nisa. *'Nisa Peynirci' - a turkish human girl who lives in Munchen-Luncheon with her parents, older sister, and widowed grandmother. Nisa became the first human friend of the WereBears, promising to both keep them a secret and to stay their friend. She has a special medallion, which was a gift from her grandmother, that turns out to have the power to change Baron Baconburger and bears temporaily back to normal or at least regain their senses each full moon. *'Sosha Peynirci' - Nisa's maternal grandmother. As revealed in the 4-part pilot, when Sosha was a teenager, she was the girlfriend of Baron Baconburger's younger brother, who also was a victim of the werewolf curse and created the medallion so she could be with him. After he died in werewolf form, Sosha tried to forget the curse out of grief until Nisa met Baron Baconburger. She tends to be protective of Nisa and the bears, as they are her first true friends. Recurring Characters * Villains *'Witch Hazel' - An evil witch from the deepest and darkest woods near Munchen-Luncheon. Greedy and Sadistic, Hazel despises Baron Baconburger for his generosity of making toys for the village children. She created the TerrorTeds to destroy the WereBears. She is shown to be very ruthless, as she does not care if her intentions hurt anyone's feelings or kills anybody else besides the bears (especially Baron Baconburger or Nisa). *'The TerrorTeds' - a group of monsterous teddy bears created by Witch Hazel to destroy the WereBears (and anyone else wit them in that matter). **'Snapper '- A green bear with mismatched eyes and a large number of teeth. The leader of the Teds, Snapper's deranged and barbarous, usually shouting and laughin maniacally. **'Chomp' - A red bear with a pitchfork tail and a large lower jaw. Voice Cast Episodes Significance Gallery Trivia Category:TV Series Category:Television series by Disney Category:Copyright